


Torn

by thatarikuchan



Series: An Urchin's Plea [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alolan Piers AU, Gen, Songwriting, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan
Summary: A song of anguish and mistrust. When will he learn?
Series: An Urchin's Plea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692547
Kudos: 4





	Torn

_It happened again._

_I let it happen once more._

_Like a siren’s song, so peculiar and inviting,_

_The barrier is severed,_

_The memory is torn._

_Hidden perils lurk in the depths below,_

_An unsuspecting entity explores the unknown._

_Glistening dreams of treasures to behold,_

_Conceal the toxins that brew within._

_A surging force consumes me,_

_Like a tidal wave I succumb to thee._

_Jarring realization and envy wreak havoc on this shell._

_It was too easy, I should have known._

_Allegro_

_Endless_

_Relentless._

_I take the brunt of it all._

_But something swells deep within._

_Building, resonating._

_My voice is lost, but I know I scream out,_

_A void of pain drowning me out._

_Such a shame I never learn,_

_These waters are my home,_

_They should bring no harm._

_An uninvited guest has reared its ferocious head._

_Lacerations turn to reminders._

_Leaving nothing but this gruesome red._

_Strange, you'd think by now a cretin would learn._

_Still, my heart is dyed red._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not much to note here other than I hope you like this 3rd installment to this series as well as the companion piece I made for it! Also my usage of 'cretin' is meant for Piers to describe himself as being incredibly stupid, and not the outdated definition.


End file.
